Pickup trucks are widely used. Pickup trucks are used in many industries to transport commercial goods. They are also used to transport personal items. The commercial goods or personal items are typically stored in containers, or tool boxes, which are secured to flatbed or side walls of the pickup truck by a variety of fasteners and attachments. Many of these fasteners occupy a substantial portion of the area of the flatbed. Regardless of the type of the fasteners or attachment used to secure the container, or tool box, to the flatbed or the side walls, the chances are that some portions of the container would be vibrating, and shaking as the pickup truck moves. Furthermore, the goods stored in the container, or tool box, may also be vibrating as the truck is moving. Therefore there is a need for a container, or tool box, which could be securely mounted on the flatbed.
Other systems, methods, aspects, features, embodiments and advantages of the invention disclosed herein will be, or will become, apparent to one having ordinary skill in the art upon examination of the following drawings and detailed description. It is intended that all such additional systems, methods, aspects, features, embodiments and advantages be included within this description, and be within the scope of the accompanying claims. This summary is provided merely to introduce certain concepts and not to identify any key or essential features of the claimed subject matter.